deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E145 - E149 - Q and A Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla - 144
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E149 - Q&A Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla - #144 on Rooster Teeth and Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC144. This episode is sponsored by Mack Weldon (For 20% off your first order, visit http://mackweldon.com and enter promo code: CAST) and Quip (go to http://getquip.com/CAST right now, you can get your first refill pack for FREE.) This episode aired September 10th, 2019. Did the Green Ranger survive? Did you miss Vrak's solar eclipse feat? Do you just hate Power Rangers? All this and more are answered on this week's Death Battle Cast! 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Joshua Kazemi and Kyle Taylor are the hosts. 0.1. Chad is sick. 0.2. Recall this. 1. Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla Q&A 1.1. Q: Why include Tony Salvaggio if he is a kaiju fanboy? A: Ben included him so that SA could have members knowledgeable in kaiju matters. 1.1.1. Ben claimed he himself is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fan so that he could balance things out. 1.1.2. A typical Death Battle research team includes ~9 researchers with at least 2 researchers who are very knowledgeable in at least 1 character, plus 1 to 2 writers and Ben Singer as the director. The researchers and writers would make a meeting to decide who would win and as many free staff may join as possible. Ben tried to come with an unanimous decision. 1.1.3. Screwattack does not just look into the franchises when making a Death Battle episode, they look into the fan bases. What would a character do, how the episode could kick up nostalgia and let other people to know something new. 1.1.4. The team assigned the research tasks to writers who are interested in the characters. 1.2. Kyle Taylor pointed out that: Sometimes characters can be compared pound by pound, e.g. "Dragonzord could match the Megazord, who could lift a 10,000 ton monster, Mechagodzilla tossed around a 25,000 ton Godzilla". But in some cases one character may just have the power to exactly counter the other character so the figures do not matter anymore. 1.2.1. Screwattack needs to squeeze lots of information into a ~20-minute episode. 1.3. Q: Why not include the Dragon Megazord and Ultrazord? A: (1) Ben hates the idea of giving too much outside support as that would ruin the idea of having the combatant being one Megazord. (2) Forming Dragon Megazord and Ultrazord needs more power rangers. (3) The idea of summoning the other zords in Power Rangers is weird and not clear cut. Tommy Oliver can consistently command Dragonzord Battle Mode alone which is why Battle Mode is. (4) Godzilla fans would flame over Screwattack on the bias ON Dragonzord if DZ wins this way. 1.4. Q: Why not composite Mechagodzilla? And why still include the manga and other adaptations? A: Ben claims Screwattack does not do a composite character anymore - they would try to choose a specific timeline in a specific media as the base canon, then add feats and features from other media/timeline which do not contradict with the base canon. Ben may make a composite Godzilla in the future should it comes back. 1.5. Screwattack measures contradicting character heights by scaling them next to real buildings. Dragonzord for example is determined to be 95 m (per comics) contradicting to what it says on the toy box (38 meters). 1.5. Q: Does Screwattack hate Power rangers? This franchise lost in 3 times! A: The crew thought it might win in the first glance, just to realise that the Absolute Zero Cannon potency is far stronger than the Rite shaking the island yield. 1.5.1. Ben explored the possibility of making episodes based on winners, but that would lengthen the research time and would scrap a lot of episode works which is adding burden onto the already tight timelines. Also animation takes a long time. 1.5.2. There are so many awesome matchups Screwattack need to do. 1.5.3. Ben: Expecting when Power Rangers can take their win can be fun. 1.6. Q: Can't Tommy Oliver just jump into Mechagodzilla and kill Akane Yashiro? A: (1) Akane does not even normally pilot MG inside MG's body - she pilots it from an airplane outside. (2) Tommy can break into other zords because he has a Ranger Coin. (3) Hacking into other zords is not a main strategy (as evidenced by Tommy's defeat under Serpentera). (4) Godzilla Ghost could just take over and grab Tommy out - only applicable to Mechagodzilla (Millennium). 1.7. Ben Singer swore it is a crazy coincidence that Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla aired on Sep 4 2019 just to mock on Jason David Frank's birthday. 1.8. In the script, technically Tommy Oliver was ejected from Dragonzord's shattering, and Akane survived the plane crash. These scenes were cut because animation is expensive and time consuming. 1.9. Q: (A geeky "versus battles community" question - quote by Ben himself) Why does Tommy Oliver NOT scaling to later Power Rangers? A: Ben said that ALL Power Rangers draw the same power from the Morphin' Grid sure, but the zords have different power levels. Like the Dragonzord is upgraded into White Tigerzord because Dragonzord cannot compete with Lord Zedd and needs to be upgraded. 1.10. Q: (A geekier "versus battles community" question) Why Ben ignores the solar eclipse feat by Vrak? Logic: EoS Vrak creates a solar eclipse. Vrak is defeated by one Ranger. All Rangers share the same power through the Morphin' Grid. If the zords are more powerful, then the zords must be at that level too. A: (1) Ben believed that Vrak is waiting for a solar eclipse to happen instead of making one himself. (2) Vrak can beat Power Rangers or destroy the Earth with his own power without the solar eclipse or the drills, if he has the power to move the moon and the solar eclipse power can power the drills. (3) Magic powers may not be comparable with non-magic powers. (4) This may scale only to Power Rangers with preparation, which Death Battle does not allow preparation. (5) Serpentera is Zedd's zord and is famous for planet busting and easily defeating any single zord. The idea of Serpentera is that every Mighty Morphin era zords are meant to be much less powerful than Serpentera, which is exactly planet busting. (6) Ben believes that this is a big outlier. Outliers are dealt with in Death Battle Cast. The millions of viewers are usually casual viewers who are there to have a fun time, enjoying the nostalgia of a character, and a cool fight. Ben did not want to call off a person or debunking a feat calculation which may just be an outlier in some cases inapplicable to their specific episode, so they were dealt with in DBC. (7) The Power Rangers defeated Vrak only by miraculously drawing the same power from Vrak using a specific sky strike move, and is quoted to have 5000 times normal power. So ASSUMING everything is not an outlier, it takes 5,000 power rangers through a schematic move to kill one Vrak. Context is important, not just the calculation. 1.11. Q: Would Screwattack do Power Rangers other than Mighty Morphin'? Or even Super Sentai? A: Sam would want RPM. Ben (and possibly Chad) may want Doggie Kruger or this Doggy Cruger into future Death Battle shows. Power Rangers Samurai is also awesome. 1.12. Kamen Rider may come into Death Battle in the future. 2. What's going on 2.1. Pierce vs Piers - Outspoken British television host and columnist Piers Morgan ranted Monday about the prospect of a female James Bond after the gender-switched casting idea won support from former Bond Pierce Brosnan. 3. Community Death Battle - Frieza vs Mewtwo - 52% : 48% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Batman vs Iron Man 4.1. Team Batman 4.2. Team Iron Man 4.3. The Cast's views 4.3.1. This DBX is going to get wild on how a mean joke turns out into an awesome fight. 4.3.2. Sam: Stark Industries worths US$20.3B only (sarcasm). Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast